Big Green Tractor
by FicFloveR
Summary: Bella, Edward, one big green tractor, and a whole lot of lovin!  O/S, mature audiences only please!


**So, I've never written a graphic lemon before. First time for everything though, right? Inspired by Jason Aldean's song, Big Green Tractor.**

**If I owned anything to do with Twilight, I wouldn't be wasting my time doing this. I'd be in Fiji.**

**Big Green Tractor**

**EPOV**

I took off out of the barn and jogged towards the house. Bella was supposed to be here any minute and I still needed to get a shower after being out in the hot sun all day. I was planning of heading in the back, but heard the dogs barking out front, which they only do when someone's here. I rounded the corner to the front yard, pulling my shirt back on over my head as I went. Something shiny and new caught my eye.

Bella was here. Her step-dad had finally bought that new car he'd been promising her for so long. I laughed as I took in the sight of her sitting in the car, watching my dogs dance and bark at her. They were mutts, and they could be a damn handful, but they were the best dogs I ever had.

I laughed out loud again as Bella jumped when one of them let out a long howl.

"Max! Joe! Lucky! Ya'll get in!"

They all turned at the sound of my voice and trotted off around the house looking for some shade, I suppose. I watched them as they disappeared, and chuckled again as I heard Bella's car door finally open. When I turned back to her, I felt the smile slip off my face and drag my jaw down with it.

No wonder she didn't get out of the car with the dogs out there.

She had on a new dress. It had to be new because, even though we've only been dating a couple of weeks, I'd known her for a long while, and I'd never seen that dress on her before.

It was dark blue, matched the new Beamer she was driving, looked to be cotton and soft as a baby rabbits fur. The only thing holding it up was two skinny straps. The top of it was just two triangles covering her tits, it flowed out and down smooth until the bottom where it had a couple of ruffles or something, and Christ almighty, it stopped right under her ass. Framed it for me like a goddamn picture.

As she pulled the sunglasses off her face and on to the top of her head I drew my eyes back up and noticed she had pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and there were a few curls bouncing down over one shoulder.

She knew how much I loved it when she wore her hair up. It made getting to her neck a hell of a lot easier, and I knew it was one of her favorite spots to be kissed.

I finally snapped my mouth shut before she noticed I was gaping at her like a damn largemouth bass. I had to laugh at myself and rubbed at the back of my neck as I let out a low whistle.

"Hey farm boy." She walked over to me and stopped just out of reach.

"Hey city girl." I winked at her and smiled when she giggled.

"Looks like you're not quite ready to go." She didn't seem upset, but with a damn woman you just couldn't ever be sure.

"I just need to grab a quick shower and change, then we can leave. We can still go to the show." I had promised Bella I'd take her in to town and see some movie she'd be waiting on to come out and it finally had. I knew she was anxious to see it, so I turned to head inside when I felt her grab my arm.

"Or, we could stay right here." Her hand slid down and she twisted our fingers together.

I had to squint at her since the sun was in my eyes, but she looked nervous for a second.

"Alright, I tell you what. I've got some stuff that could be finished up around here, and you can help me. Then I'll make you something to eat."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Hm. Well for starters, I'm gonna have to take you for a ride on the tractor. Then you're gonna drive it for me while I get up some hay bales."

Her forehead squenched up some and she looked like she smelled something bad. I thought maybe I'd better just go get in the shower but she started shaking her head.

"Edward, I don't know how to drive that thing."

"Aww, come on. It's easy, and I'll teach you. It's hydrostatic and we won't be using the loader."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You know I don't know what any of that meant. Explain?"

I put my hands on the part of her back before it turned in to her ass and realized that with her arms up, her cheeks had to be peeking out. I had to swallow and tried to peek over her shoulder to see. I wanted to answer her questions though.

"Uh... it, uh... it means that you just, um... you push the pedal forward to go forward, and back to go backwards. No gears need shifting or nothing. The, uh, the loader, um... the bucket on the front. Shit, I can't do it."

I had to shake my head and it took all I had in me to not spin her around and flip up the dress to make sure she was wearing panties. We hadn't had sex yet, but it had come close several times. If she wasn't wearing panties, that would change right now.

"Bella, please tell me why, on God's green earth, you would wear a dress that damn short? I'm about to have a heart attack."

She put her hands on my chest and threw her head back as she laughed out loud. Once she'd calmed down enough she started talking. "Edward, it's not a dress, it's a shirt."

"That's doesn't make it better Bella. Why would you wear a shirt but no damn pants? Are you trying to kill me?"

Before I could say anything else she spun around and leaned forward. I couldn't stop my eyes from dropping to look and saw a light color fabric peeking out down there. I don't know when my brain told my hands to touch, but I watched as I slowly lifted the shirt/dress higher until I could see a pair of denim shorts.

"Bella those aren't pants, it's a pair of napkins stapled together." They seriously had to be the tiniest shorts I'd ever seen on a girl. But I liked it, and so did my dick. Before I could get too far ahead of myself I dropped the shirt and pulled her towards the barn while she laughed.

I slid open the doors and then went around to hook my hay trailer to the three point hitch in the back. Once I finished I climbed up in the seat and helped Bella up too. I pulled her up to sit on my lap and started it up.

"Shouldn't we be wearing a seatbelt or something, Edward?"

I chuckled, "Naw, but you can put your pretty little arms around me if it'll make you feel safer. Here we go."

I pulled out of the barn and headed through the woods that separated the house from the hayfields. I wasn't in any rush to get there since Bella was sitting on my lap.

Once we got through the woods I opened up the throttle and kicked up some dust. I drove to the far side of the pasture and stopped, letting it idle as I jumped down. Bella made to follow, but I put my hands on her thighs to stop her.

When I looked up, my eyes got stuck trying to see if I could peek up her shorts, but no such luck. When I finally met her eyes she was blushing hard, but there was a twinkle in her eye, and a smirk on her face. I leaned forward, keeping eye contact with her, and bit lightly on the top of her knee. She had sexy knees.

All of the sudden the hayfield felt a lot damn smaller. My stomach felt like it normally does right before I bust a nut.

I watched her pull in a big breath and I had to close my eyes. I pressed my forehead against her legs, huffed, and then stepped back far enough so that I couldn't reach her.

I swallowed and cleared my throat a few times. "Okay, just like you saw me do, all you gotta do is push forward and backwards on the pedal to make it go. It's easy. Don't worry about the throttle, the slower the better right now, kay?"

She shook her head a bit and then nodded, sitting down on the seat. Thank God she backed down.

"Alright, now, what I need you to do is drive between the rows of bales so that I can put them up on the trailer. When I need you to stop so that I can stack them, I'll holler."

I patted the tire and turned to start picking up the bales. There were probably only about a hundred, but square bales weren't light and it was just me. I was already sweating so I yanked my shirt off again and tucked it in to the back of my pants.

I grabbed the five closest bales and tossed them up on the trailer. Since we hadn't needed to move yet I decided to go ahead and stack those before we picked up more. I jumped up on the trailer and started placing them where they wouldn't fall off, and so they would make a good sturdy base to hold up the others.

When I'd gotten the last bale in place I went to step off the side, but felt the trailer jerk underneath of me. It went forward, and I went backwards. I had to push off with my feet in a semi jump so that I wouldn't hit the trailer when I fell. This wasn't the first time it'd ever happened, so I knew what to do. I tucked in a bit and landed on my hands, turning the fall in to more of a roll.

**BPOV**

How in the hell did I miss the fact that Edward Cullen was possibly the sexiest man on the planet? We'd been friends when we went to high school together, and we even hung out a bit when I went to college. I'd always found him attractive, but DAMN.

When he rounded the house earlier, pulling his snug fitting black t-shirt over his head I got so lost in a dirty fantasy that I jumped when one of the dogs barked. I'd caught a glimpse of his underwear band and was praying that it belonged to a pair of boxer briefs, but if they were tighty whiteys I wouldn't kick him out of my bed.

I couldn't get too close to him, worried that I might do something whorish, so I stopped instead of reaching out to him. Plus that way I got to enjoy the view.

His shirt had gotten hung just behind his belt buckle in the front. The buckle was silver, but it wasn't shiny, and it wasn't huge like some guys wear. It was just big enough to catch my eye, and it gave me an excuse to stare at his... you know.

He didn't wear those tight, tight pants that you hear about all the time. No, he wore some kind of carpenter pants that sat low on his hips and hugged his ass like I would do if I were a pair of pants. We hadn't been dating very long, but neither of us were virgins, so it wouldn't be long before I could do just that. Hug his naked ass, that is.

I'd been hoping that it would be tonight, but I'd made him promise to take me to that damn movie. When I offered to stay at his place instead of going out, I meant inside, but he had other plans. That was okay though, we still had part of the afternoon, and all evening.

I nearly moaned out loud when he peeked at my shorts under my shirt. Well, it was actually a cotton nightgown from Victoria's Secret, but he didn't need to know that.

I wasn't sure about the whole tractor thing, but it did look pretty easy once I saw him do it. When we stopped and he got off, I thought I was supposed to get down too. When he leaned forward and bared his teeth before biting my knee cap I nearly came in my pants. He was looking up at me and I lost my breath for a second, before sucking in a huge amount of air.

When he let go and backed up I could feel myself shaking. I had to sit and grip the steering wheel to keep from tackling him and sitting on his face. Jesus, that was vulgar. But it was true.

I let my mind wander to things that it shouldn't be wandering to, and only snapped out of it when I felt the tractor jostle a bit. Edward had climbed on to the trailer and was moving the bales he had placed on there already.

I gasped when I saw him. He'd taken his shirt off. I knew it was hot out, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was so turned on, or if it was because the sun was beating down on us.

I watched him as he twisted and turned, the muscles in his chest, stomach, arms, and back playing out a symphony of movement beneath his tanned skin. His hair was a mess on top of his head, and looked more red than brown with the sun shining on it.

I watched as he turned to get down, but got distracted as his hand fell to his belt buckle, tugging it up a bit to adjust his pants.

All of my muscles tensed as I imagined him pulling it open and unbuttoning is pants, before they fell around his ankles while he laid me down on top of one of those damn bales.

I felt the tractor move and I heard Edward let out a small shout of 'Whoa!', and opened my eyes just in time to see him roll back up on to his feet.

In my lust haze I had pressed the pedal forward on the tractor, jolting him off the trailer.

I jerked my foot up immediately and started apologizing, but he just laughed and waved it off. Shit, I was gonna have to be more careful if I wanted him naked later. And I most definitely wanted him naked later.

**EPOV**

After her first little mishap, Bella did pretty good. Sometimes I would have to try several times to get her attention. I figured she must have been getting bored out here in the field, but I didn't offer to stop and go back to the house because, truth be told, she looked hotter than ten hells driving that big green tractor.

By the time I picked up and stacked the last bale, the sun was starting to set. I knew I smelled to high heaven, and my arms were burning some kind of bad, but I wasn't ready to go in just yet. I wanted to spend a bit more time with her outside. If we went inside I knew I wouldn't be able to not touch her.

"Hey, Bella, drive us back up to the barn so I can unhook the trailer, then we'll go watch the sun set."

She drove through the field and back through the woods, stopping in front of the barn, then hopping down so I could back the trailer in. Once that was done I found her waiting just outside the barn door, next to the water pump. Perfect.

"Hey Bella, before we go I gotta rinse this hay off or it'll start itching like crazy. Can you grab that hose right there?"

I watched her walk over and pick the hose up, and she looked a little scared. I wasn't sure why, though. Maybe she thought I was gonna get her new dress thing wet.

"I promise I won't get you wet. Just spray me down, and I'll behave."

She laughed and I thought I heard her mumble something, but I couldn't make it out. I held out my arms and rubbed the grass pieces off while she sprayed a light mist of water on them. When that was done I stepped in to the mist wetting my chest and stomach, wiping the hay off so that it would rinse away in the water.

I ducked my head under the spray for a second, rinsing it out as well. I turned so that the water was hitting my back. I was struggling, reaching for places that I couldn't reach. That's when I felt it.

Bella's hand was on my back, stroking down, wiping slowly at the hay and water. I'd been so close to getting hard just watching her earlier, that I couldn't stop it now that she was touching me.

Her fingertips brushed, slowly, from left to right, just above the top of my pants. I was too close to flat out fucking her there on the dirty and wet barn floor. I didn't want to scare her with my damn dick, so I cleared my throat and stepped to the side, as she released the nozzle on the hose, stopping the spray.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go change out of these wet jeans. Just, stay right here. I'll be right back."

I couldn't face her because I knew she see my hard on and if she looked at it, it might attack her. So I half jogged and half walked to the back of the house. Wet denim doesn't feel good on sensitive skin, so at least my dick went down some before I reached the house.

I started unbuckling the belt and loosened the button and zipper before I even made it in the back door. I stepped in to the bathroom there at the back of the house and took off the pants and the underwear since they were soaked with sweat.

I could have gone upstairs to get another pair, but I didn't want to miss the sunset, so I grabbed a pair of cargo shorts and my flip flops that were on top of the dryer and pulled them on. I didn't have any clean damn shirts, but that's okay. I don't usually wear one anyway. I hurried back out, buttoning my shorts up as I went down the steps.

I looked up when I heard something that sounded like a thud and a moan. Bella's face was tight, like she tasted something sour, and she was rubbing the back of her head.

I ran over to her and pulled her hand away, making sure she wasn't bleeding.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"N-n-no-nothing. I'm fine."

I didn't believe her, cause she was breathing kind of heavy, and it made her tits get bigger, then smaller, over and over again. I was getting turned on, but at least Bella's eyes were closed and she didn't catch me staring at her boobs.

I could feel myself getting hard again, so I tried to think about anything else as I climbed up on the tractor and adjusted my dick so it would at least point up, and not be so goddamn obvious.

Bella followed behind and this time I placed her sideways so she wouldn't come in contact with it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder.

I cranked the tractor, then wrapped on arm around her waist and steered with the other hand. I had to do something, so I turned my face down and kissed her on the forehead. She hummed a bit and kissed my chest a couple of times. She must have licked her lips too, cause there was a cool, wet spot when she stopped.

I suddenly hoped the sunset didn't last too long, because I was ready for dinner to be over so we could get to dessert.

**BPOV**

I must be more like my birth father than I realized. There's no way I got this much self-restraint from Renee.

It took every fiber of my being to stop myself from forcing myself on Edward. The worst part was that he didn't even realize what the hell he was doing to me.

My brain was so torn between watching him and watching my fantasies play out in my mind that he kept having to get my attention when he needed me to stop or go earlier. He was too good looking.

Then when we got back to the barn I was more than happy to watch him rub all over himself while I sprayed him with the water. He thought I was hesitant because I didn't want to get wet. I didn't mean to say it out loud when I told him that I already was, but luckily he didn't hear it.

I watched the droplets fall down and disappear in to the top of his jeans, wishing I could just catch them with my tongue instead. I also wanted to lick the ones that glittered on his belt buckle.

When he turned and couldn't reach his back I reflexively reached out and did it for him. His skin was so warm and smooth. I was just about to reach around him loosen his belt for him when he stepped away. Maybe I'd scared him.

He'd been unconsciously teasing me for weeks now, and I couldn't stand it anymore. It was tonight, or never. I was dying.

I watched him as he neared the house, and noticed that his belt buckle fell to the side as his pants drooped just a bit from the weight of the shirt hanging from the back pocket, showing a hint of dark green fabric beneath it. Definitely boxer briefs.

I couldn't help but imagine him naked inside. I stepped back and leaned against the front tractor tire, waiting for him to come back out.

When he did, he was looking down, pulling up the zipper on his shorts.

I saw hair, just for a split second, but it was there and there was white skin showing that the sun hadn't seen. Holy. Shit. He wasn't wearing underwear.

I couldn't hold in the moan that took up residence in my throat. I threw my head back, trying to break away from that visual, not realizing that I was that close to the grill on the front of the tractor. My head hit it, hard.

Edward had come over some water still dripping from his hair, still shirtless, and now underwearless too.

I wanted so badly to just rip my own clothes off and attack him, but thankfully, he moved away before I could do anything too stupid.

I followed him up on to the tractor and let him pull me so that I was sitting sideways across his lap. It was probably a good thing because I wasn't sure that I could sit on his lap without trying to feel his dick under me otherwise.

He leaned down a bit and kissed my forehead. I wanted to give him a similar gesture, but something happened, and instead of using my lips, my tongue peeked out to taste his skin.

I had to bite back a moan at the salty taste of his sweat. It was all man. He smelled like fresh cut hay and sweat and I wanted to smell like it too. I nuzzled my face in to his neck, sneaking sniffs full of Edward.

I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

**EPOV **

We stopped just at the edge of my stock pond and we both stepped to the edge of the water, taking a seat and putting our feet in. I didn't let go of her hand instead pulling her closer so that I could wrap my arm around her waist.

I let my hand rest on her hip so that my fingers could reach the edge of her shorts, and rubbed my fingers back and forth across the skin there. She was so soft.

I pulled back a little and looked down at her. Her cheeks and nose were pink after being under the sun this afternoon, and it made her glow. She looked beautiful.

She kept dragging her teeth across her bottom lip, and I watched it turn white from the pressure, then pink again when the blood came rushing back to it. The more she did that, the redder it got, and the bigger it got.

I watched her and I waited for her to look up at me, but she didn't. She just kept watching the sun. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I didn't want to come across as some horny asshole, even though that's exactly what I am.

So we stayed that way. Feet in the water, my arm around her, until the sun went all the way down.

"Hey, Edward, look. Fireflies."

I hummed, "Not here, city girl. Out here, they're lightning bugs."

"Well, whatever they are, they're beautiful."

"Not enough, though."

She finally looked up at me, "What's not enough?"

"They aren't beautiful enough. If they were then I would be able to take my eyes off of you, but they aren't, so I can't. You're the most gorgeous thing I think I've ever seen."

For some reason I couldn't make my voice loud enough. It was more of a whisper than anything, and it's because I was so damn nervous.

I couldn't stop myself though, and I kissed her. I put my mouth on hers and kissed that bottom lip that I'd been staring at since we sat down.

I didn't have to ask, and neither did she. We both opened our mouths at the same time, tongues meeting somewhere in the middle. It was soft at first, but got better every time they passed over each other.

Next thing I knew I was laying her back on the grass, halfway on top of her. I'm not gonna lie and say I couldn't stop myself from grinding on her, because I could have, but I didn't want to.

The thing is that I'd been falling in love with Bella pretty much since the moment we kissed the first time. I just couldn't tell her that. Right now though, love was the last thing on my mind, because all I could think about was getting my hands on those fantastic boobs of hers. So I did.

I reached up the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair and palmed it over top of the clothing. Now, we've had some pretty heavy make out sessions, so I expected her to moan, or sigh, or something, but I didn't expect her to sit up.

I was still propped up on my elbow facing the ground when I opened my eyes to see that she wasn't under me anymore. She had stood up and was walking back to the tractor.

"Bella?"

"You promised dinner, and I'm hungry. I'm driving though, so come on."

I don't know what I did to freak her out, but I was sorry for whatever it was. I needed to get myself under control.

I climbed up behind her and sat down, setting her on my lap. I turned the lights on and cranked it up. She started back towards the barn sitting more between my legs than on top of them so she could reach the pedals.

I wouldn't have minded, but she was bouncing a little and rubbing against my semi-hard dick. Not to mention her hair was tickling my chest and I wondered if it would feel the same if she were riding me. This was going to be a long ride back.

**BPOV**

Edward wanted me dead. That's what it was. Otherwise he would have to be a complete idiot to not know that he was killing me.

Jesus, with all the staring at me by the pond. The sweet whispers. The clit-tingling kiss that he laid on me. The dry humping action. For the love of GOD, why couldn't Edward just fuck me already!

When he started kissing me by the pond I was prepared to go all the way right there, but I know that Edward wasn't ready for that, for whatever reason. He'd been nothing but great for weeks, but now I was ready to explode.

The fact that I was falling in love with his clueless ass just pissed me off, and I was suddenly mad at him for being him.

I had to get out from under him, saying I was hungry, and demanded to drive back so I could keep my hands occupied.

I was so busy being angry and turned on that I didn't realize what was happening until I heard Edward whimper and felt his forehead land on my back. I felt his hands digs in to my hips and try to scoot me forward. That's when I realized that his hard-on was pressed against my ass.

I shivered, all my anger suddenly vanished, leaving only white hot lust in its place. I saw the barn just ahead and pulled in, instead of backing it up like I knew he wanted to. I killed the ignition, but left the lights on because I couldn't do it anymore. It was now or never.

**EPOV**

We stopped and Bella shut the engine off. I felt her stand and looked up to follow, but instead, she had turned and was facing me. I didn't even have time to react before she straddled my lap and shoved her tongue in my mouth.

Maybe Bella had been wanting this just as much as I had. It certainly felt like it, and I wasn't gonna stop her. It wasn't a bed, and it wasn't romantic in the least, but I'm a dude. I don't care.

She pushed herself down on my dick and I nearly cried from excitement. I wanted nothing more than to feel cool air on my dick every time I pulled it out of her, just to get it warm again when I pushed back inside her.

While her hands were pulling my hair, I tried to slide her straps down over her arms. She wasn't wearing a fucking bra, and I could feel her nipples on my chest, but she wouldn't drop her arms so I could get them all the way off. I was tired of waiting, so I grabbed the straps where they met the back of her top one at a time and pulled until they snapped.

I heard her make a noise, so I wasn't sure if I accidentally hurt her or not, but she didn't stop me, so I kept going.

The kisses were nice and all, they were great, but my tongue had other places he'd rather be. I leaned forward so that she leaned back, and rested her back against the steering wheel. It had to be uncomfortable for her, but again, I'm a dude, so unless she complains I'm not gonna stop.

I pulled my mouth away from hers and went straight to her nipple. She moaned and pulled my hair even harder, and that shit hurt, so I pulled her hips down and ground mine up at the same time. That got her to loosen her grip for a second.

I switched to the other boob and used my fingers to pull and tug at the one I'd just left. I didn't want to put them down. I had to touch them. I was trying to figure out how to get the rest of our clothes off without letting them go when she pushed me up and stood.

I watched as she quickly pulled her shorts down and then pulled her top up over her head. The only light was from the tractors headlights, so it took my eyes a second or two to focus.

No hair. NO HAIR!

All bets were off now. No more waiting.

I lifted her ass and sat her on the steering wheel, before I shoved my tongue between her lips. You know, her pussy lips. She let out a noise that I don't even know how to describe, but I do know it made my dick shed a tear.

She was trying to find a place to rest her legs, so I just threw them over my shoulders and then started sucking on her clit. Because of the angle I couldn't reach her tits, so I put my fingers in her pussy instead. Goddamn that shit felt slick, and oh so hot.

I opened my eyes and saw Bella, her head was thrown back, so I couldn't see her face, but I did see her put her fingers in her mouth before she grabbed her own nipple and started pinching and pulling.

I'm not gonna lie, I whimpered a bit at that. I didn't know if I should be jealous that my hands weren't up there too, happy that I made her want to touch herself.

I hadn't been down there long, so I wasn't expecting it, but Bella came. She came on my fingers, and I loved every goddamn second of it. I kept going at her until she pushed me away, and I couldn't take my eyes off the wetness that was shining on her legs, and my face no doubt.

She reached for my shorts, and I stood quickly pulling them down and off. She pushed me back down and then straddled me again.

**BPOV**

When he sat back down I didn't waste any time positioning myself over top of him. Luckily we'd already had this conversation so I knew we were covered. I was still spinning from the orgasm he'd just giving me, so I don't know how, but I managed to get him where I needed him and sank down without slowing.

His dick was a good size, and probably the biggest out of all my boyfriends, but I didn't want to take the time to find out.

I started moving up and down, trying to grind myself against him, but there wasn't anywhere to put my feet. I wanted so badly to fuck him hard, but it just wasn't feasible they way that we were. I wanted to say something, but I could tell he was enjoying himself.

He leaned forward and took my breast in his mouth again, and I cried out for God, Jesus, Allah, and any other deity that would listen.

He pressed my back against the steering wheel again, and stood slightly, holding up my ass. He started pushing in harder and faster, but he was crouching, so he didn't have the leverage he needed to give it a good go.

"Edward, maybe we should get down."

He kissed me hard on the mouth, and I moaned like a whore.

"One more try Bella. One. More. Fucking. Try."

I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't care. When he said fuck, I lost my senses.

I felt him pull out and he stood me, then turned me forward and pushed on my back so that I was leaning over and against the steering wheel. I placed my hands on the hood for leverage.

I heard him saying something about a cold dick and needing it warm again.

"Mmmm. Edward, it's hot for you. You make it so hot."

I heard him gasp and felt him grab my hips before he thrust in to me, hard.

We both cried out, and Edward leaned down so that his mouth was on my ear, licking and sucking.

"Is that what you want Bella? You want me to talk to you while I fuck you?"

"God, yes!"

He started slowly moving in and out again, his hot breath on my face, "You need me to tell you how good your hot little pussy feels on my cock?"

I pushed back against him trying to get some more friction.

"Bella, do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you'll be limping for three days?"

"Yes! Edward, please, harder, faster!"

"In that case, hold on."

Before I could even say anything else, Edward straightened so that he was standing and he started pounding in to me harder than anyone ever had before.

I had never had an orgasm during intercourse before, so I just figured it wasn't ever gonna happen for me. But I felt something. It felt the same, but different, and it was building.

My hips were pressed against the steering wheel and Edward had lifted me so that I was standing on my tiptoes. That's when my clit started rubbing the plastic every time he went in again.

I could smell the sex mixed with the fresh cut hay. I could hear our skin slapping loudly. I could hear our breaths and moans. I could hear the clang of metal every time my hand slapped down on to the hood.

My breathing started getting faster and shorter, almost hyperventilating.

"Breathe, Bella." Edward never let up his pace, and I didn't want him to, but I couldn't make my lungs work.

I didn't see it coming, but I felt it when Edwards hand stung my ass. Oh, it hurt _so good_.

Edward started going even faster, and I could tell he was close.

"Bella, I'm gonna cum all in this hot pussy. I'm gonna pound it in there so hard and deep, you'll be able to taste it."

I don't know if it was his words, the steering wheel, or the fact that I could literally feel his dick swelling inside me. But at that moment I screamed.

I screamed so loud that I was sure the neighbors down the road could hear me. I didn't care, though, because Edward was right behind me, beating my backside with is thighs and pelvis as he grunted and cussed. I could feel him cumming.

I felt his legs begin to shake and he sat, pulling me down on top of him, his chest heaving against my back.

I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Holy shit, Edward."

"You're telling me, beautiful."

We both sat there, breathing until we'd calmed down enough to function properly.

"I hate to say it, but I need to get to a bathroom before we have a big mess on our hands." I needed to get his cum out, but I also needed to pee before I got another damn UTI.

Edward stood, and picked me up, bridal style. He managed to get us down without falling, and crossed the back yard, both of us naked as the day we were born.

He placed me on the floor at the bathroom door, and kissed me.

"Bella, I'm gonna go fix us some sandwiches. The clothes are staying outside. You get in the kitchen when you're done, because I want to do that again. Sooner rather than later."

I reached around and squeezed his ass before slapping it lightly.

"Sounds like a plan." He turned to walk away but I caught his wrist. "Oh, and Edward, maybe we could take another ride on your big green tractor."

I heard him growl, and then I was airborne. We never did make it to the kitchen.


End file.
